Logan and Demi Cold as you by Taylor Swift
by demijonas13
Summary: Songfic. If you know the song than you know it's sad... sorry :     Oh and i i don't own anything


_I do not own anything _

_**Lemi**  
><em>

_You have a way of coming easily to me. And when you take you the very best me._

**Flashback**

"**Why did you lie to me" she shouted. He looked at me like she was crazy. "What do you mean?" "Oh don't act dumb you cheated on me with my best friend. How could you –". He interrupted her with a kiss. And with that she kissed him back.**

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something and you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted._

**Flashback**

"**You are the biggest lair ever you told me you never cheated on me but I have proof this time" she showed him the picture of him and Ashley. "Ok fine that is me ok is that what you want to hear?" she started to tear up "Yes thank you and how about you just do what you want cause we're over". He shrugged his shoulders "Fine" and with that he walked out of her house.**

_Oh what a shame what a rainy ending giving to a perfect day _

**Flashback**

**She dropped down on the soft clean blue carpet and started to cry. She thought to herself **_**but I got accepted to Brown. The college he was going to. Should i go or stay?**_

_Just walk away no use to defending words that you will never say_

**Flashback**

**She just walked to my room it's not worth yelling at him about what he was never going to say if he going to defend them.**

_Now that I'm sitting here thinking through I've never been anywhere cold as you._

After all that happen she always thought how you could be so cold.

_You put up walls and paint them all the shade of gray. And I stood there loving you and washed them all away. And you away with a great little story of messing with a dreamer with a nerve to adore you._

She was walking to the park in the dark cold woods. Then she saw a fire going and heard a familiar laughter coming from the fire. Just like she thought it was Logan. She tripped but then crawled to a nearby tree and listened. "So what happened with you and that demi chick?" Tyler said looking up at him. "Oh well she was a dreamer but she kept saying oh saw you with this girl oh and this girl and I started to get tired of it so i broke up with her" Logan lied. She couldn't believe my ears she was the one who broke up with him and yeah she was a dreamer but the kind of dreamer who had a nerve to adore him.

_Oh what a shame_ _what a rainy ending giving to a perfect day_ _Just walk away no use to defending words that you will never say_ _Now that I'm sitting here thinking through I've never been anywhere cold as you_

She decided to go to brown. She couldn't just leave a good scholarship go too wasted even if it means she has to see his face. Whenever she sees him she walks away no use of wasting her breath on him. She finished unpacking my stuff and wrote in her journal on how he can be so cold.

_You never did give a damn thing honey I cried cried for you and I know you wouldn't have told nobody of I died died for you died for you._

He went to give demi her notebook back it's a nice thing to do he thought in his head. He didn't gave a damn about her anymore he dating someone else and has a better life now. He walks in and he see her on the bed dead. And next to her was a note and it said

To you, the one I love. You cared for a while but in the months it faded. I tried to forget you but It was so hard to do now that I'm gone the pain left and I know no one will miss me cause of what you said about me it's all because of you Logan but its ok cause I'm in a better place, I can see my mama and daddy now but always remember I' m watching over you. Do well Logan I will never forget you but I know you will forget me, you already did.

Love Demi

To my love Logan

He kept the note but never told anyone she died for him.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day Oh Every smile you fake is so condescending Counting all the scars you made Now that I'm sitting here thinking it all though I've never been anywhere as cold as you_

It was a shame and this time she was the rainy ending on a perfect day. But every smile he made choose her to do this to herself. And now all there is are memories and scars left behind. Now she is watching down at him in heaven like she said and had forgotten every time he made her cold. She had forgiven him.


End file.
